Farewell to Fallen Comrades
by GammaVSMW
Summary: Teletraan 1 eulogizes the Autobots who died during the events of Transformers: The Movie (1986).


The current date is September 8th, 2005. It has come to my attention that the battle which raged in Autobot City has taken a terrible toll on the Autobot forces I serve. Eight of my colleagues...my friends...have lost their lives attempting to re-take our homeworld from the Decepticons. These casualties are among the individuals that I have known longest, and they include Autobots that I can consider no less than my dearest friends. They are to be interred within an orbital mausoleum soon, and many Autobots are preparing their eulogies. As an Autobot myself, I feel that I can do no less.

Brawn, our interactions were limited, and it is doubtful that you would have entertained the thought of interacting with me on a personal level, given that I did not have a form that could display the strength and courage you so deeply valued for the longest time. Perhaps, had I revealed my sentience sooner, I would have been likewise reluctant to speak to you, aside from speaking in Perceptor's defense when you antagonized him for "fussing with chips" instead of "crushing Decepticons." I remain pleased, though, that you came to see the error of your ways after your mission to extricate the Heart of Cybertron from Megatron.

Ironhide, you were always a vital cog in the Autobot Machine, serving as one of our most courageous and versatile warriors. Our relationship may have gotten off to a...rocky start...when you angrily berated me for prioritizing Skywarp's revival over that of the Autobots, but that stern talking-to helped me to learn who my true friends are. In time, you did apologize, and I quietly forgave you. I have no doubt that you fought to the bitter end, expending every last spark of energy within your being to attempt to thwart Megatron.

Prowl, you were, perhaps, the most keen strategic mind among the Autobot forces. You were also a worthy opponent in Cyber Chess. In some ways, I believe we may have been what humans call "kindred spirits." We both valued logic above emotions, for fear of unbridled emotion compromising our duties.

Huffer, you were always the most pessimistic of my comrades, but such pessimism is understandable for one that has logged so many stellar cycles of service even before joining the energy search mission. When you transcended your gloomy outlook, though, you were always capable of great feats of courage and compassion, whether you took up arms to defend your allies when Optimus Prime was facing probable death early in the Earth campaign or carrying his trailer when he was injured in a rather unfair duel with Megatron.

Ratchet, it would take too long to quantify the number of times I owed my continued existence to you. Whether it be from Decepticon attacks or unwieldy Dinobots, I have sustained many an injury that would have no doubt taken me offline had you not intervened. It took me a while to realize that, to you, I was more than a mere tool. Your manner when repairing me was perhaps gentler than with some other Autobots.

Windcharger, you were among the seasoned veterans of the war, and although your most distinguishable deeds were few, they left their indelible mark on the Earth campaign. Your magnetic field generators were great assets to you, but greater than these was your observant mind, which once saved all the Autobots from one of Megatron's most fiendish plots.

Wheeljack, if there is one Autobot to whom I owe my life more than Ratchet, it is you. As Chief Mechanical Engineer of the Autobots, you were the one who designed me and brought me into being. Though your creations could be unpredictable, when they functioned as intended, they were invaluable to the Autobot cause.

Finally, I shall bid my fondest of farewells to the Autobot who served as not only my commander, but also my mentor. Few authoritative figures in the universe could equal you in leadership, and the respect you commanded from friend and foe alike. You held your position of Supreme Commander with the humility of a rank-and-file soldier, never allowing your authority to swell your ego, unlike your nemesis. More important than my respect and obedience, though, you earned my trust. I could think of no other Autobot in whom to confide when it became clear to me that I was sentient. Above all others, you will be greatly missed, Optimus Prime. Though it would be uncharacteristic of a computer like me to do so, I ask that, if an afterlife does exist, that you watch over and guide your successor, Rodimus Prime, as he leads the Autobots through the trials ahead.


End file.
